First Sadie Hawkins
'''First Sadie Hawkins '''is the eighteenth chapter of the Glee fanfiction, Don't Stop Believin'. Plot Grace's POV: It's been a month since me and Franklin have been dating and things aren't going great, he's so controling and he's too clingy. One time he wanted to cuddle but I was too tired and he just snapped at me and left, then another time when I wanted to cuddle then he was too tired and he snapped at me and left.. again. I always thought Franklin was better than Cole but now I can see that I was wrong. "You okay, Grace?" Cole asked. Oh we're in BreadstiX "Yeah, just a little stressed" I muttered with a sigh "With Franklin?" Cole asked raising his eyebrow "Yeah, he's too controling and clingy" I said "You should've picked me" Cole muttered under his breath "You're right, maybe I should've picked you" I said, loudly enough for Cole to hear "Hi Grace! and Cole! " Franklin said "This does not look like the library, at all" "Franklin, don't start a scene" I warned him "Don't start a scene?" Franklin asked raising his voice "Don't start a scene?! What does this look like to you, Grace?!" "A scene?" Cole asked "Shut the fuck up, Cole!" Franklin yelled, everyone was now looking at us "If you should know Grace that I got stuck at traffic, almost crashed just to get your dress for Sadie Hawkins and you're telling me not to start a scene?!" "Would you stop!" I said standing up from my seat "Franklin, i'm tired of this. You're too controling and clingy. You're treating me like i'm your daughter and i'm sick of it. We're done" "What?" Franklin asked looking like a sick lost puppy, I'm gonna miss that face "We're done. I'm tired of this" I said running a hand on my hair "No baby, I thought you said you we're gonna try for us." Franklin said holding my hand "I'm sorry if I'm too controling, I just don't wanna lose you. I love you. Do you love me?" "I don't know" I muttered, pulling my hand from his grip "So you never loved me?" Franklin asked, looking very hurt I clicked my tongue and scoffed "Isn't it obvious?" "Let's go Grace" Cole said standing up and grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the scene "I regret ever choosing you over Cole." I said then left with Cole, leaving Franklin in tears _______ __________ _________ ___________ __________ __________ __________ *The Next Day* No One's POV: Everyone was busy with their own business. The girls we're discussing what dress to wear and the guys we're having trouble with what to wear. Peter furiously entered the choir room and pointed to Cole "YOU DID THIS!" Peter yelled "What?" Cole asked dumbfounded, Peter grabbed him by the hair "Peter, stop" Franklin pleaded "No, this little shit just wouldn't fuck off!" Peter snarled Everyone was frozen. Peter never swears and if he did they now they're in trouble. "What did I do?" Cole innocently asked "You stole Grace from my bestfriend!" Peter yelled, tightening the grip on Cole's hair making him yelp in pain "I hope you're happy, you homewrecker!" "Yes I am happy!" Cole exclaimed "Grace deserves someone better than Franklin, he's a shitty boyfriend!" "FUCK YOU!" Peter yelled then punched him hard on the face, all the girls started screaming and the boys pulled both Peter and Cole away from each other "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Peter hissed "Go ahead, Leprechaun!" Cole evily teased "Hey! What's going on in here?" Finn yelled arriving "Cole is being a homewrecker! That's what's going on!" Peter yelled "How about you use your Leprechaun powers!" Cole yelled "Yeah, i'm gonna do an Irish jig on your ass!" Peter said "Peter, that's enough!" Grace said Peter pulled off from Ryder and Jake's grip "Are you happy now? Did you know that Franklin was crying his eyes out last night for you?" "What?" Grace asked dumbfounded "He loves you with all his heart and soul, you idiot." Peter said "Then you just cheat on him with Cole? What kind of girlfriend are you?" "Peter, stop. That's enough" Kitty said "Do you know that everytime you guys have a fight he comes to me for comfort?" Peter said "You're the worthless one in the relationship, not him" "Peter, that's enough" Franklin said pulling him out "No me gusta!" Peter said, pointing a finger to Grace and left the choir room with Kylene, Franklin, Kitty, Unique and Gregory following him from behind _______________ ______________ ___________ _____________ ___________ __________ No One's POV: "I can't believe that fucking prick!" Peter yelled punching a wall. "Peter, I said just let it go" Franklin said, holding both of Peter's shoulder "I will not 'let it go' because I'm not freaking Demi Lovato!" Peter said using air quotations "Why are you so calm about this? Cole just stole Grace from you! Do you even love her?!" "Don't you dare question about my feelings!" Franklin scolded with tears brimming in his eyes "I loved her with everything I have! I gave her my heart and soul! Don't you dare judge me!" "Why? Is it because you can't handle judgement because you're a freaking coward!" Peter yelled "Words of wisdom from my bestfriend" Franklin said wiping a tear on his left eye "Thank you Peter" And with that Franklin ran away sobbing, Peter didn't expect that he was able to say those things to him, he was his bestfriend and Peter was suppose to comfort him, not call him a coward "Wow, Peter that was not cool" Gregory said crossing his arms "Seriously, what kind of bestfriend are you?" Unique asked "I was just.. I was just looking out for him" Peter muttered under his breath "That didn't look like looking out for him" Kylene said "What you said was hurtful" "Sadie Hawkins is in 3 hours, Peter" Kitty said "You need to make-up with him." And with that Kylene, Kitty, Unique and Greg left Peter with his own thoughts. ___________ _____________ ______________ ______________ ______________ ________ *Time skip* No One's POV: Franklin is running around in his room looking for his bowtie, eventhough he doesn't have a date for Sadie Hawkins, he decided to still go. He didn't want to be a loner on a Friday night. "Where is that stupid thing!" Franklin groaned running a hand on his hair "Looking for this?" Franklin's younger sister, Lottie smirked showing a blue bowtie in her hand "Give me it, Charlotte!" Franklin exclaimed "Fine" Lottie rolled her eyes, throwing the bowtie at Franklin caught it at ease and quickly wore it "Franklin! Someone's here to pick you up!" Franklin's mum yelled from downstairs. Franklin was curious who was picking him up. When he was making his way downstairs he heard a familiar Irish accent When he finally got down, his senses was right it was Peter that was picking him up. Franklin looked at Peter with no emotion, Peter looked a bit hurt "So, is he your date?" Franklin's mum asked "Muuuum!" Franklin whined "We're friends" Peter corrected Franklin's mum "I'm just teasing, now stand next to each other so I can take a quick picture" Franklin's mum said bringing out a camera "Let's get this over with" Franklin sighed standing next to Peter, when the camera clicked Franklin quickly got out of the house and went straight to Peter's car, he felt tears brimming in his eyes and he quickly wiped them "I'm sorry" Peter said when he got in the car "It's fine. Drive, please" Franklin muttered with a hand on his chin "Okay" Peter sighed starting the car's engine *Skip to Sadie Hawkins* Kitty: I wanna smash your fears And get drunken off your tears Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me I wanna touch your heart I wanna crush it in my hands Make you plead and cry as you give up all the lies Peter with New Directions: We're not lovers But more than friends Put a flame to every single word you ever said No more crying To get me through I'll keep dancing 'til the morning with somebody new Marley and Kylene: Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Over you Over you Cole: Stuck in a real bad dream And man it feels so new to me Should be in your arms but I'm begging at your feet It's been a real hard night And I just hold my pillow tight It won't love me back, no, it's not you and I Grace with New Directions: We're not lovers But more than friends Put a flame to every single word you ever said No more crying To get me through I'll keep dancing 'til the morning with somebody new Tonight I'm getting over you Franklin: Tonight I'm getting over. Meditate and do my yo-gerrr Then I pull up to the club in a Roverrr A Celine bag on my shoulderrr I said rrrrrr Cock that revolver Rrrr-Rrrr that's that nostal-gerrr I said I'm number one, I'm a son a gun, And runner up is what they called ya Ain't trying to be mean but, I am the king, yuh Ain't fuckin' with no fuck girls! Get me get me, should've got me then Cause I would wear 4 real and you would rock pretend Yo, can I get another dose of my oxygen Cause I been breathin' all this motherfuckin' toxin in! '' '' Kylene and Marley: Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Over you Grace with New Directions (Franklin): We're not lovers But more than friends (Uh huh) Put a flame to every single word you ever said (Yeah!) No more crying (ND Gang!) To get me through (Rich Gang, Young Money!) I'll keep dancing 'til the morning with somebody new (Frankie Minaj! I see you Gracy) Tonight I'm getting over you (Let's get it!) After the performance, everyone was on their feet clapping "Welcome my fellow Americans!" Brittany yelled through the microphone, everyone then cheered and wolf-whisteled "Welcome to William McKinley High's First Sadie Hawkins dance!" Peter then took the microphone "I hope you guys have a wonderful time!" "Hit it!" Jake pointed to the band, all the girls and Franklin left the stage. Peter pulled Franklin's shoulder but Franklin brushed off Peter's grip and continued to leave the stage, leaving Peter hurt Ryder: Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby I gotta tell you a little something about yourself You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else Cole (New Directions Boys): (Oh whoa-oh-oh) I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine) (Oh whoa-oh-oh) Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine) Peter: Treasure, that is what you are Honey, you're my golden star You know you can make my wish come true If you let me treasure you If you let me treasure you Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h Jake: Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling A girl like you should never look so blue You're everything I see in my dreams I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true Timothy and Gregory (Peter with New Directions Boys): (Oh whoa-oh-oh) I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine) (Oh whoa-oh-oh) Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine) Ryder and Cole: Treasure, that is what you are Honey, you're my golden star You know you can make my wish come true If you let me treasure you If you let me treasure you Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h Peter: You are my treasure, you are my treasure You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are You are my treasure, you are my treasure You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are All: Treasure, that is what you are Honey, you're my golden star You know you could make my wish come true If you let me treasure you If you let me treasure you Peter: Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h After the performance, Peter quickly left the stage and started looking for Franklin. He spotted Franklin sitting alone in a table, he quickly made his way to the table and sat at a table "Mate, what are you doing here?" Peter asked looking very concerned "Nothing" Franklin silently muttered "Listen, i'm sorry about what I said to you" Peter said, almost pleading "Forget it, you're right" Franklin said "I'm a coward, I didn't fought for Grace" "I didn't mean it like that" Peter sniffed "And you know what's the worst part?" Franklin asked with tears brimming in his eyes "What?" Peter asked dumbfounded, Kylene, Greg, Kitty and Unique soon joined the conversation "She said she never even loved me" Franklin said, finally letting go and crying infront of his friends. Everyone was looking at him with pity and sadness. Peter stood up and gave Franklin a comforting hug, letting his tears stream down his blue tuxedo. Kylene felt like a dungeon dragon and stood up from her seat to look for Grace, but Gregory grabbed her hand "Kyle, no." Gregory said "She's not worth it" "She can't just get away with this!" Kylene yelled, pointing to Franklin crying "Kylene is right." Kitty said standing up "Franklin is hurt" "That bitch needs to pay" Unique said "One way or another" Kitty got an idea and ran to the stage and grabbed the mic "ND Girls! It's time for our song!" Then all the girls went to the stage, Kitty gave a nod to the band Marley: The full moon Is shining like a spotlight Yeah, I could just sit and listen to you talkin' all night When you whisper Yeah baby, when you lean in Yeah, I get a crazy, crazy good kind of feelin' Ruby and Unique with New Directions Girls: It's like Amen from the back of the choir Sweet hum of freedom underneath the tires Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire Strumming them guitar strings And like an old song on the radio That you grew up to and everybody knows Pushin' through the water when the river rose Winding wild and free Kitty with New Directions Girls: Baby, you sound good to me Baby, you sound so good to me Mm-m-mm like a melody Baby, you sound good to me Brittany: Tell me All of your story And don't you leave nothin' out cause baby,I ain't in a hurry Every little thing you say Got a real nice ring to it The way it rolls off your lips And oh, when you give me that kiss Kylene with New Directions Girls: It's like Amen from the back of the choir Sweet hum of freedom underneath the tires Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire Strumming them guitar strings Like an old song on the radio That you grew up to and everybody knows Pushin' through the water when the river rose Winding wild and free Kitty: Baby, you sound good to me Baby, you sound so good to me Mm-m-mm like a melody Baby, you sound good to me The crowd started clapping to the beat and also started singing along Ruby with New Directions Girls and The Crowd: Baby, you sound good to me Baby, you sound so good to me Mm-m-mm like a melody Baby, mm-mm Grace with New Directions Girls: Like an Amen from the back of the choir Sweet hum of freedom underneath the tires Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire Strumming them guitar strings Like an old song on the radio That you grew up to and everybody knows Pushin' through the water when the river rose Winding wild and free Brittany and Marley: Baby, you sound good to me Baby, you sound so good to me Mm-m-mm like a melody Baby, you sound so good Grace and Ruby: Baby, you sound good to me Baby, you sound so good to me Mm-m-mm like a melody Baby, you sound good (come on) Kitty: Baby, you sound good to me Baby, you sound so good to me Mm-m-mm like a melody Baby, you sound good to me. After the performance the crowd went wild, suddenly Kitty grabbed Grace's hair and slapped her across the face, the crowd gasped ___________ ___________ __________ ___________ ____________ ____________ (Meanwhile in New York City, The Spotlight Diner; inside a freezer) Dani's POV: "Is it because Brittany is prettier than me?!" I said, putting a hand on my chest "Baby! Please stop being so jealous!" Santana said, holding both of my hands "No! I worked hard on our date and you're just gonna ignore it to go to Lima?" I retorded "Is it because Brittany is in there? You still love her? Hm?" "No!" Santana denied "I don't believe you, Santana!" I said, starting to get really pissed "You're using the glee club as an excuse to see Brittany!" "Fine! Don't believe me!" Santana said, getting out of the freezer. Oh we're in The Spotlight Diner and we're arguing inside a freezer "Hey lovebirds!" Rachel chirped but frowned when she saw Santana's scowl face "Dani, What happened?" "We just had a fight" I said trying to dismiss Rachel "Can you like sing this song with me?" "Which song?" Rachel asked smiling ____ _________ ________ ________ _______ __________ _________ ________ _________ (Meanwhile in Dalton Academy; Sebastian Smythe's dorm room) Sebastian's POV: I couldn't stop crying but I don't know why, we're just friends but I don't know why i'm so hurt. I'm talking about Artie Abrams. We we're bestfriends since we were kids and well, I confessed my love for him but he rejected me, saying that he doesn't feel the same way and he just wants to remain bestfriends. I respected his decision, but it fucking hurts! "Stop it Sebastian, he's just your bestfriend" I said to myself, slapping both of my cheeks I looked at a picture of me and Artie when we we're 3, I grabbed it and started sobbing again. God, I need to get out of this room. I tossed the picture at my bed and went outside of my dorm, I started walking the empty hallways of Dalton, my phone went off suddenly, I looked at the caller ID and saw that Artie was calling me. I sniffed and took a deep breath "Hey Artie!" "Hi Sebas, I know we just talked 30 minutes ago, but how are you doing?" Artie asked "I'm good, good." I lied "Listen, i'm going to Lima in a week and I thought maybe we could catch-up?" Artie asked "Sure" I smiled "I wanna introduce you to someone" Artie said, when I heard what he said my smile dropped "Who?" I asked "My girlfriend" Artie said "Uh, I'm gonna need to call you back" I said "Wha-" I didn't let him ask for an explanation, I ended the call and tossed my phone at the floor and started crying again. After crying for about 10 minutes, I decided to go to the Warbler's meeting room. Then a song popped into my head ______ __________ _________ ________ ___________ __________ _________ _________ (Meanwhile in Lima; William McKinley High School) No One's POV: Well, Kitty got kicked out of Sadie Hawkins along with Grace and Kylene for causing a 'cat fight' infront of the crowd. Well let's just say that Grace triumped between the two. Franklin and Brittany went to the stage to coax the crowd "Listen, we have a song for all the lovers out there!" Franklin yelled The crowd cheered and went into pairs "Well, what is the song Franklin?" Brittany asked, looking very interested "Well, I love this song and I dedicate it to my bestfriend, Peter Cliff" Franklin said, smiling "And my ex-girlfriend Grace Mitchell, who got kicked out" "Cool" Brittany said *Each parts will have different locations; from Lima to New York to Dalton, so bear with me* Dani: The end of the night We should say goodbye But we carry on While everyone’s gone Sebastian: Never felt like this before Are we friends or are we more? As I’m walking towards the door I’m not sure Franklin and Brittany: But baby if you say you want me to stay I’ll change my mind 'Cause I don’t wanna know I’m walking away If you’ll be mine Won’t go, won’t go So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night I’ll change my mind. Rachel: Lean in when you laugh, We take photographs There’s no music on But we dance along Sebastian: Never felt like this before Are we friends or are we more? As I’m walking towards the door I’m not sure. Franklin: But baby if you say you want me to stay I’ll change my mind 'Cause I don’t wanna know I’m walking away If you’ll be mine Won’t go, won’t go So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night I’ll change my mind. Franklin, Sebastian and Dani: I’ll change my mind. Rachel and Brittany: Baby if you say you want me to stay I’ll change my mind Franklin, Dani, Sebastian, Brittany and Rachel: But baby if you say you want me to stay I’ll change my mind 'Cause I don’t wanna know I’m walking away If you’ll be mine Won’t go, won’t go So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night I’ll change my mind. After the performance, Brittany smiled at the crowd and Franklin was biting his cheeks to stop the tears from forming in his eyes. "That was amazing, Franklin!" Brittany chirped hugging Franklin "We should do more duets often!" "Yeah, we should" Franklin smiled at Brittany Meanwhile in New York, the customers of The Spotlight Diner was pleased with Dani and Rachel's little hook-up, Santana was looking at Dani with glossy eyes, clearly hurt or touched "So Dani, who do you dedicate the song too?" Rachel asked, teasing Dani "To the girl that I love so much, but I'm doubting if she still loves me." Dani said, making Rachel frown Meanwhile in Dalton, Sebastian started sobbing again after the song. He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to stop crying. He really loved Artie Back in McKinley, Franklin was walking the empty hallways of McKinley but to be stopped by his most favorite person in the word, Bree Roccerson "What do you want Lil' Kim?" Franklin asked looking very annoyed with Bree's presence "Quite a show back there" Bree said crosshing her arms "Just get to the point, bitch!" Franklin said "I know that you're a spy from Cloverfield High and that you're the leader of One Direciton" Bree smirked "What do you want so I can shut you up?" Franklin rolled his eyes "You want money? You wanna suck me off?" Franklin said unbuckling his belt "That's not neccesarry" Bree said "I also know that you're an orphan" "Where the hell do you get these informations?" Franklin asked confused and annoyed "I have a source" Bree said, starting to leave "But why did you call me Louis?" Franklin yelled "You'll find out" Bree smirked and left Franklin with his thoughts Songs